


【卡带】交响乐俱乐部

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &一篇文送给吸堍的狼狼们&日常文笔渣，OOC，私设，时间线不重要，逻辑不重要，什么重要自己体会（坏笑）&还请大家避雷注意，多段时期卡X多段时期土，有3p，捆绑等





	【卡带】交响乐俱乐部

六代目火影开门进去的时候，就看见他们早就搞起来了。

白色短发的男人躺在桌子上，四肢都被摁着桌面，头被迫垂下，嘴里含着暗部卡卡西的性器，下面的穴口也有一根紫红色的粗长进进出出，那是上忍卡卡西的东西。

 白发带土不做挣扎，他知道挣扎也没有用，只能被迫感受来自上下两方的力道在桌面上晃荡，偶尔发出“呜呜”声。带土用舌头舔着口腔里的肉棒，随着暗部卡卡西的进出一一扫过柱身和龟头，时不时的吸吮几下，致使卡卡西狠狠地插进去直插到喉咙，感受到带土因为犯恶心更加收缩的喉管，挤压着龟头和部分柱身，再加上带土一个深嘬，直接射了进去。

 哼，年轻人。白发带土鄙夷的想。

 但没有一会，暗部卡卡西的性器又硬起来，开始下一轮的进攻。

 还真是年轻啊。带土突然有些无奈了。

上忍卡卡西也不甘示弱，回回擦着带土的前列腺给予他刺激，感受后穴里湿软和火热。肠壁绞的他好爽，都想死在带土身上了，想把整个性器都塞进去，连同睾丸一起。他紧紧抓着带土大腿上的肌肉，让它们在自己手中捏成各种形状，望着摇摆的腹肌和胸肌，因汗水泛着光，真是要多色情就有多色情，卡卡西的眼睛都瞪红了。

 真想把他一口口吃掉。

虽然带土身上已经布满了各种吻痕和咬痕。

六代目火影卡卡西走过去，看到这幅景象，虽然心疼，但他自己也硬了。他伸出手抚摸着带土的胸部，那里都被他们捏大了，挺立的乳尖又红又肿，六代目轻轻捻着。

 “你们玩了多长时间，带土这么强的回复能力都被你们留下痕迹了。”

“这才十几个小时。对了，里面那个还被绑着没人操，正好你过来了。”上忍卡卡西说。

 六代目卡卡西“嗯”了一声，又摸了一把白发带土的奶子，依依不舍的走了。

 

 走到沙发的时候看见少年时期的自己趴在长发少年带土的背上不停的挺动着腰，带土哭的眼睛红红的，嘴里不停的发出淫叫，实在惹人喜爱。他走过去伸出两根手指不停的搅动长发带土的口腔，致使他“嗯嗯啊啊”的淫叫声变成了哭声。

 少年卡卡西不满的瞪了他一眼，抱着带土的腰坐了起来，亲吻着他的后颈。下身的动作不停，一下狠过一下的戳着里面，带土甩着头发哭喊着“不要了”，但少年卡卡西像打了兴奋剂似的，操得更厉害。

六代目见此情景心痒的不行，想着哪天他也操一操长发带土。

 

 转头就看见阿飞要被斯坎儿顶进墙里去了，他把阿飞整个搬起来，让他的重量全压在自己老二上，操得阿飞直叫爽。

 阿飞比任何带土都放的开，会主动缠上他们，自己坐上去动，大声的浪叫，更喜欢好多卡卡西一起操他，喂给他多少精液都叫器着“还要”。

不过六代目偷偷掀过他的面具，那是个满脸情欲却留着泪的带土。带土只要被操的舒服了都会哭。

 

六代目卡卡西走到了内室的门口，打开门进去后看见被绑在椅子上的四战带土，双手被绑在脑后，双腿大开各自绑在椅子的把手上，嘴里还系着口塞。看到卡卡西到来只是看了他一眼就把眼神撇向别处。

 四战带土浑身上下都是白浊，下面的小嘴还不停的流着白液，卡卡西就知道他们早就把带土操透了。他去别处找来湿毛巾，解开带土的口塞，跪在地上小心翼翼的为他擦拭。

 “怎么？你不操我吗？”带土讽刺的问。

 哪个进来的卡卡西不都是来操他的，因为他反抗的厉害还把他绑起来，玩完后拍拍屁股就走人，每次都是六代目火影大人来善后。

 卡卡西停顿了一下手中的动作，接着继续擦拭，眼睛却变得深邃，紧盯着带土的屁股不放。

“别假惺惺的了，你也插过不少次了！”

卡卡西没接带土的话，扣挖着屁眼让里面的东西都流出来再仔细的擦去。

 “啊～卡卡西你……别做多余，的……事……嗯啊……”

带土却对他伸进去的手指起了反应，不由自主的呻吟起来。

 卡卡西一口咬上带土的大腿内侧，惹得带土惊呼出声，然后顺着肌肉走向舔到带土的性器上，张口含住了它。

 “哈啊～别做白工了，我已经什么都射不出来了。”

 带土虽然这样说，但还是在卡卡西嘴里慢慢硬起来。

 能硬起来就好。卡卡西解开裤子拿出早就硬了一路的“凶器”对准带土下面那一张一合的小嘴直插到底，掰着带土的腿肉温柔又蛮横的干了起来。

四战带土被绑在这里十几个小时了，一直被卡卡西们轮番上阵，下身麻的都不是自己的了。稍微有点刺激就难耐的不行，但还是倔强的咬着嘴唇不出声。

 六代目温柔的笑笑，俯下身亲吻着他，挺动着腰直往带土的敏感点擦来擦去，没一会儿带土面带红潮并且湿润了眼角。

内室里充满了淫荡的回声和画面，穿戴整齐的卡卡西在绑着结实的赤裸裸的带土身上逞欲，椅子都被他们的力道摇晃的吱吱作响，带土嗓子都喊哑了，直喊着让卡卡西“快停下”。他被连续的操了十几个小时，休息才没几分钟又被一个精力充沛的男人干了起来，他已经什么都射不出来了，只能用屁股内高潮。卡卡西看到带土的阴茎自己抽动了几下，却真的什么都没有射出来。

卡卡西操了许久，带土感觉到他差不多要射了，对他说：“你别射进来了，不然还得擦。”

卡卡西大力的抽动了几次，粗喘着停下来，抽出勃发的性器，捏上带土的下巴，扶着阴茎插进带土嘴里，摁着他的后脑勺压向自己的小腹，射了进去。

“带土，咽下去。”

 “……”

果然卡卡西们都是垃圾。

带土还是乖乖的咽了下去。卡卡西见到吃不了的精液从带土的嘴角流出，心痒难耐的舔了舔唇，告诉带土说：“再坚持一会儿，带土，我们刚刚开始呢。”

 

end

 


End file.
